BoBoiBoy (Character)
BoBoiBoy is the main protagonist/character of the Series. Personality and Dressing BoBoiBoy is a 12-year-old boy that is very friendly towards to his friends. BoBoiBoy can control the elements of Earth, Wind and Lightning and split into 3 of the mentioned powers, He likes playing football with Gopal and playing the Papa Zola No.5 Video Game. He sometimes can be very forgetful if the 3 are far from each other. His appearance is that of a small sized young boy with brown eyes and long black hair. In the first season, he wears a white shirt, an orange jacket that is zipped up with long brown sleeves, pointy orange and white shoes, an orange dinosaur-like cap and brown pants. In the Extended Finale where he is seen at Rintis Island Primary School, he wears the outfit almost the same in the first season, however in the mentioned episode, he wears a orange vest and light blue pants. He's grown taller, and his hair has grown longer too. In Season 2, at home, he wears an outfit which is almost similar to the one in the first season, however, his jacket is hooded, its sleeves are shorter and he wears reddish orange sneakers. At school, he wears the same outfit as the one in the Extended Finale, also, he has only one Power Band, before he has two. Powers * Lightning * Wind * Earth Weakness * Being forgetful * Afraid of exploding balloons (Episode 11) * Afraid of Monster (Episode 16) * Afraid of Yaya's Biscuit (in his dream, which is the biscuit are fed by Ochobot because he won't wake up) '(Episode 31) Other Powers * 'Vacuum Suction (Episode 8) * Power of Yaya's Biscuits (Episode 23 ) * Bicycle Kick (Episode 30) Transformations BoBoiBoy Thunder A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy with the orange color scheme. He can project Lightning Sword and throw it on his foes, later evolved into BoBoiBoy Lightning . Original Name :BoBoiBoy Petir Main power : Lightning Sword BoBoiBoy Earth A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but instead of an orange color scheme, it is red. He can project earthquakes, landslides and turn his fists into rock-like fists which he called Hands of Sands in Episode 11. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Earthquake. He is the only one who didn't turn against his friends when he evolved and scanned by Ochobot. Original Name :BoBoiBoy Tanah Main power : High Land BoBoiBoy Wind A split-out version of the main BoBoiBoy. He wears the same outfit with the main BoBoiBoy but a yellow scheme instead of orange. He can project strong wind, and hurricanes. He later evolved into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. Original Name :BoBoiBoy Angin Main power : Hurricane Twister Evolved Transformations See also:BoBoiBoy's List of Transformation Powers and Colors These transformations are much more powerful, evolved from BoBoiBoy's split-out versions. All the 3 BoBoiBoys have changed their clothing styles, new powers and even their personalities. All of them are because of Adu Du. BoBoiBoy Lightning An evolved form of BoBoiBoy Thunder . The first evolved BoBoiBoy of the 3. He was evolved by Adu Du, Probe and Computer themselves by torturing him with exploding balloons, his outfit is still the same, however the colors of his clothes are red and black instead of orange, with glowing nearly-white red clothing patterns which resemble lightning bolts, and his eyes are red. His powers is the Lightning Movement which allow him to move very fast and a red longer Lightning Sword . He got his memory back after Probe said his catchphrase "Awesome". Original Name : BoBoiBoy Halilintar Main power : Lightning Sword (upgraded) First appearance : Episode 11 BoBoiBoy Cyclone The second split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolve. Due to eating plenty of biscuits of Yaya, which have the Liquid X as white goat's milk with green apple flavor in its ingredients, he became BoBoiBoy Cyclone. His new feature now is his Cyclone Hoverboard which can make him fly faster without walking. His clothes and hoverboard are teal-colored instead of yellow. His clothes have glowing light cyan-colored patterns, which resemble shapes of wind. His eyes are also teal. He can now project even stronger wind and can protect himself using a Cyclone Ball. He is cured when he cried after watching a sad telenovela called Red Roses featuring Azroy and his long lost cat Sasha. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Taufan Main power : Cyclone Stormball First appearance : Episode 22 BoBoiBoy Earthquake The last split-out version of BoBoiBoy to evolved. He forced himself to evolve when BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Cyclone are defeated by Mukalakus the Giant Robot. In this form, he is now able to project a new type of rock (Rocks from Lava) to project stronger earthquakes and a Giga. His color schemes are now black and gold. His clothes have glowing gold-colored patterns which resembe rocks. His eyes are also gold. Original Name : BoBoiBoy Gempa Main power : Giga First appearance : Episode 26 In the Series BoBoiBoy is first seen riding the Yong Pin Aerotrain to Rintis Island to visit Tok Aba as they had not seen each other for a long time, which is the reason why they accidentally hugged other people. BoBoiBoy has globphobia, meaning fear of exploding balloon as seen in Episode 11 Season 2 * BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island and continue to study at Rintis Island Primary School with Ying, Yaya, Gopal and the rest of the class. There he also met his rival "Fang" or the Mystery Boy who gets jealous with him because of his awesome powers and what people have said about him. *He also teamed up with Gopal, Ying, Yaya, and Iwan to defeat Fang's Team in the Football Game. *In Season 2 (until Episode 37), BoBoiBoy can use his new powers without splitting. Relationship Ying Yaya Gopal Papa Zola Adu Du and Probe Name and early design * Sometimes, BoBoiBoy's name can be shortened to BoBoi instead which is h is real name. * In his first design which is revealed in 2009 during the show's production, BoBoiBoy's dinosaur-like orange cap has three eyes and he looks younger which is the same with Yaya. Informations * BoBoiBoy is the first character that can split himself, the second is the Multi-Monster. Relationship to his Granddad * Of course, Tok Aba really loves BoBoiBoy because he is the greatest grandson that he's ever had. Tok Aba never scolds BoBoiBoy too much as he know that his grandson is a superhero. vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h41m21s80.png|BoBoiBoy hugging his Granddad Catchphrases BoBoiBoy has many catchphrases. * "Yeah Awesome" * "BoBoiBoy Times Three Power!" * "BoBoiBoy Together Again!" Videos Gallery click here for more pics ms:BoBoiBoy (watak) Category:Powers Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:The 3 BoBoiBoy Allies Category:BoboiBoy